Utaite Wiki:Qualifying Singers
This page is an incomplete list of utaite from NND or YouTube singers who fulfill our requirements but do not yet have a page. Clicking each name will bring you to that utaite's main MyList or YouTube channel. If you know a qualifying utaite who is not on this list, feel free to add his/her name on this list (in alphabetical order). Please, though, make sure that he/she is not already on this wiki by checking our directory. If you wish to add a page, be sure to read the tutorial first! However, before making new pages, we'd appreciate it if you would also get all of our existing pages up to standard, especially the ones that are empty, incomplete, or stubs. In addition to helping with new pages, this list is also meant to help fill out Famous Utattemita Song pages as per the new requirements. NND Utaite The utaite must have: *A minimum of 2,000 watchers. 200 watcher leeway is allowed. *A minimum of 45,000 views on his/her most popular solo cover (**Views can be rounded to the nearest thousand). 2,000 view leeway is allowed. **Original songs in which a producer asked a utaite to be a vocalist (Nico Nico Indies) do not count for views. **Original song(s) produced by the utaite him or herself that he or she has covered will count for views (ex. halyosy with Sakura no Ame or koma’n with BadBye) but the cover must have at least 150,000 views to count due to the fact the song(s) produced and covered by the producer-utaite tend to have much higher views than most normal covers. OR *At least 20,000 views on a minimum of 4 solo covers. OR *The utaite has gone professional (signed under a company) Female Utaite # 38Ban (38番) # 6ε6*, read as Muni (むに) # Bronze Arm Drive (ﾌﾞﾛﾝｽﾞｱｰﾑﾄﾞﾗｲﾌﾞ) # Chano (シャノ) # Chibita (ちびた) # Donguri (ドン栗) # EVO+ (えぼ) # Gem (ジェム) # Hazuki Yuu (葉月優) # Hotaru (ほたる) # Iinchou (委員長) # Katakiri Rekka (片霧烈火) # Keisen (佳仙) # Komeru (こめる) # Kurenai (紅) # Lily (リリィ) # lino # LIQU@. (りくあっと) # Matsuzawa Yumi (松澤由美) # Momobako (桃箱) # Montea (もんちー) # Muta (むた) # *Nano (*菜乃) # Nanahira (ななひら) # nayuta # Noir (ノワール) # Nomiya Ayumi (野宮あゆみ) # non # POPPY # Re:A, now known as Rito (里都) # Reol (れをる) # Rui # Sana (鎖那) # ShoshinshaF (初心者F), also known as ef # Shuiyuanwuyi (水縁無憶) # Tsukinowa (月葉) # Umemiya Hina (梅宮雛) # Yue (ユエ) # Zenna (前菜) Male Utaite # 4Yen (4円) # 5comasuberi (5コマスベリ) # Aho no Sakata (あほの坂田) # Ayakawa Yukiya (綾川雪弥) # Baku (ばく) # Bang (蛮) # Boron (ぼろん) # Creamzone (くりむぞん) # Da-Little # DC # Denchigire (電池切れ) # Denirow (でにろう) # Freedel # Funi (Imouto) (ふに（妹）) # Gai (害) # hal # ISAZI (いさじ) # Ishigantou (石敢當) # Jun☆Jun (じゅん☆じゅん) # K-ta (K太) # Kaito (海斗) # Knorr (クノール) # Ko~ra/Koura/Cola (こ～ら) # KOOL # Kuropanda (黒パンダ) # Kuwagata-P (クワガタP), also known as apple41 # luz (ルス) # Mune (無音) # Natsushiro Takaaki (夏代孝明), formerly known as Yuei (ゆーえい) # Neko(♂) (猫（♂）) # Nigai Hito (苦い人) # Nitmegane (にっとメガネ) # OLD # Peshmerga (ペシュメルガ) # Ramesses II (ラムセスII世) # recog (れこぐん) # Renoa (れのあ) # Rimokon (りもこん) # roro (ろろ) # Senra (センラ) # Shima (志麻) # □shirokuro■ (□しろくろ■) # Shochu Umee (焼酎うめぇ) # Shoose (しゅーず) # S!N # SymaG (島爺) # Tabun Jibun (たぶん自分) # Taiyakiya (タイ焼き屋) # Takukobu (たくこぶ) # Tama (たま) # teksy # terry # Tomonashi (トモナシ) # Ultimate・High (アルティメット・ハイ) # Umejiro (梅ジロー) # UmiNeko # Uratanuki/Urata (うらたぬき) # YNG (やんぐ) # Yorukichi (よるきち) # ytr (ゆとり) # Yuge (湯毛) YouTube Singers The YouTube singer must have: *A minimum of 1,000 subscribers. 200 watcher leeway is allowed. *A minimum of 6,500 ''views on his/her most popular solo cover. (**Views can be rounded to the '''nearest hundred). 200 view leeway is allowed. Female YT Singers # Ahiku # Akano # Amanda Lee & Annalie (not many vocaloid songs) # CottonCandyBird (CCB) # DangoHana (だんご花) # Emnily # Eka # Erutan (not many vocaloid songs) # Hanon # Holi # horizon (not many vocaloid songs) # Jilubia # Juju # Ketsuban # Mis (not many vocaloid covers) # Neibaku # Nanodo # NyuMoon # RO☆D # Renko (previously Sakuranek0) (not many vocaloid songs) # Ruki # RurutiaDariya (ルル) # Saki # Shellah # Sia # StrawbelIyCake # Sugar # SuriOokami # SweetPoffin # TBOE # Thymeka # Usachii (NND account) # Vanna (Second account) Male YT Singers # ¤Fyre # Amaito # Aya_me # Dualkey (not many vocaloid songs) # Kenta # Kuraiinu # Paru # SquaDus (NND account) # Voiceless Songs The page must have: *A minimum of ''15 '' qualifying covers for a page to be created. *Any singer that meets the requirements (↑list above↑) of being featured on the wiki can have their cover added to the page. *For any singers who don't meet these requirements: **Any Utaite cover must have at least '''''10,000 views on their cover to be added. ***Must be based on the views at Nico Nico Douga. **Any YouTube Singer cover must have at least 4,000 views on their cover to be added. ***Must be based on the views at YouTube. # Aisatsu no Mahou (あいさつの魔法。) (aka Popopopo~n) # Aku no Musume (悪ノ娘) # Bad Apple!! # Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu (文学少年の憂鬱) # Chocolate・Train (チョコレート・トレイン) # Cirno no Perfect Sansuu Kyoushitsu (チルノのパーフェクトさんすう教室) # Dancing☆Samurai (ダンシング☆サムライ) # Dear # Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia (骸骨楽団とリリア) # Gemini (ジェミニ) # Gigantic O.T.N (ギガンティックO.T.N) # Happy Synthesizer (ハッピーシンセサイザ) # Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu (初音ミクの消失) #Hitobashira Alice (人柱アリス) # Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C (ヒャダインのカカカタ☆カタオモイ-C) # Kokuhau Yokou Renshuu (告白予行練習) (Includes both versions) # Ikasama Life Game (イカサマライフゲイム) # Jenga (song) (ジェンガ) # Jinsei Reset Button (人生リセットボタン) # Just a Game # Kokoro/Kokoro・Kiseki (ココロ/ココロ・キセキ) # Konoha no Sekai Jijou (コノハの世界事情) # Kurumi☆Ponchio (くるみ☆ぽんちお) # Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru (みくみくにしてあげる♪) # Ren'ai Philisophia (恋愛フィロソフィア) # Shinzou Democracy (心臓デモクラシー) # Shiwa (しわ) # Souzou Forest (想像フォレスト) Category:ResourceCategory:Incomplete_Articles